1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of forming layer patterns of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, an etching object layer may be etched using an etch mask including an anti-reflective coating (ARC) layer and a photoresist pattern to form a pattern.